


[podfic] of deserts and droids

by reena_jenkins, songstress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Aliases, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bonding, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Podfic, Secret Identity, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstress/pseuds/songstress
Summary: Rey accidentally time-travels, and realizes that Jedi are even more weird than she had ever imagined.





	[podfic] of deserts and droids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [of deserts and droids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614362) by [songstress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstress/pseuds/songstress). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Time Travel, Timey-Wimey, Crack Treated Seriously, Aliases, Secret Identity, Worldbuilding, Bonding, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:30:09

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this podfic  **[as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_of%20deserts%20and%20droids_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

 

OR you can download this podfic as **[a zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0414.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
